ewfafandomcom-20200213-history
Cynddelw Anthony
Cynddelw Anthony is an Air contestant who became the joint winner of the male's side of the tenth cycle of Earth, Water, Fire & Air. Cynddelw entered Cycle 10 as a Welsh practicing Wiccan and pole dancer. He spoke primarily in Welsh and spoke at a very low volume, making him very difficult to understand (subtitles were frequently used to help with this). Despite a very unique head shape with a freakishly long chin and a chest four times the width of his torso, Cynddelw captivated the public and won the First Impressions poll. This would lead him to win the Cycle 10 Males Bootcamp. Cynddelw would choose Sol as his coach in C10 by randomly selecting him by spinning on a pole and using his foot as the decider. It was here that he would meet Laurentine, and the two would become fast friends. Laurentine actively took on the role as translator for Cynddelw to help him with communication during the competition. Cynddelw's performance during the season is perhaps the most consistent performance in EWFA history. He was never called lower than third throughout the entire cycle (a record he now owns), and maintained a significant focus of the public's attention. He used his pole dancing background often in his shoots by Sol's direction. His shots showed an extraordinary amount of supple flexibility not yet seen before by any contestant, producing several iconic photos including the Photo of the Cycle on the male side of Cycle 10. Despite being such close confidants, Cynddelw & Laurentine were neck and neck in terms of their performances. The two were completely evenly matched, ending the cycle with the same call-out average. The two were so dominant, that they were chosen as the sole two finalists for the males' side, a first for the series. The results seemed uncertain yet close, but in the end, Cynddelw & Laurentine became the second pair of joint winners in EWFA history during the Cycle 10 finale with Cynddelw barely having the higher score of 26.26. Cynddelw, along with Laurentine ended the cycle with a 2.00 Call-Out Average. This COA is tied with Joaquin's record and is the best of the series. This means that Cynddelw is one of the three Greatest Performers of All Time. He was created by Vashhee. Portfolio Trivia * Call Out Average: 2.000 ** This is the Best Call-Out Average of EWFA history and makes Cynddelw the Greatest of All Time, alongside Laurentine & Joaquin. * Cynddelw was never called lower than third on Cycle 10. ** This is the record for Best Call Out Performance in EWFA history. ** Cynddelw took this record from Shah (AS2) & Karno (AS3), who had the previous record of never being called lower than fourth. * Cynddelw & Laurentine are the second of two pairs of joint EWFA winners. The first being Karno & Gypsy in All Stars 3. * Cynddelw & Laurentine are the third pair of EWFA contestants to tie for Best Call-Out Average of the Cycle. The first pair being Cinta & Divine (C4) and Karno & Gypsy (AS3). * Cynddelw is the third British winner of EWFA after Dawar & Cherub, but the second to be born there after Cherub. Category:LGBT contestants Category:Welsh contestants Category:British contestants Category:Photo of the Cycle Category:Best Call Out Average of the Cycle Category:No Bottom Twos Category:Never in the Bottom Two